Today, bodybuilding has become one of the most popular sports. Because not everyone has the same goal when working out, there are many different programs to follow. The two major programs are for building mass and/or definition.
The program known as "pyramiding" builds both mass and definition in combination. By using this method with proper daily eating and workout habits, the optimum combination of results is obtained. A "pyramiding" workout should consist of lifting heavy weights for mass, light weights for definition and a combination of the two, without relaxing the muscles, for the fastest and best results. The procedure should start with the heaviest possible weight and work down.
Bodybuilding training combines overload and volume to get its effect. The action of individual muscle fibers, on the other hand, is quite simple--a fiber contracts when stimulated and relaxes when the stimulation ceases. Contraction of an entire muscle is the result of the contraction of many tiny, individual muscle fibers. Fibers contract on an all or nothing basis. However, after a series of contractions, a fiber begins to get tired and the amount of effort it can generate diminishes when lifting a maximum amount of weight at one time. Only a fraction of the total amount of fiber in the muscles is actually used.
With only one or two repetitions of a lift, the body never gets a chance to recruit fresh fibers to replace the weak and tired ones. Weight lifters learn to recruit an unusual amount of fibers in one maximal lift, but they put such an immense strain on those fibers that the body adapts and protects itself by making those fibers bigger and thicker. This is called hypertrophy. But, no matter how many fibers the weight lifter involves in one maximum lift, he still used less than if he lifted less weight and did more repetitions. Therefore, he only trains and strengthens part of the muscle's structure.
With pyramiding, the heaviest weight is used first, followed by more repetition at lower weights. Weight stack-based lifting equipment is preferred for a pyramiding workout because of the relative quickness with which weight may be reduced. Nevertheless, in the time it takes to lower the weight on such machines, the muscles will relax and the failure process will have to be started all over again.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,113 and 5,350,344 describe weight-lifting machines in which weight may be released by pushing a button on the lifting handle. However, these patents describe a complex device in which a computer-operated control mechanism for changing weights must be attached to the exterior of the weight set. Such a device is costly, maintenance-intensive and occupies space needed for other purposes. There remains a need for a simplified means by which weight may be released from a weight stack without lowering the weights and relaxing the lifting muscles. A means by which weights can be similarly added to a weight stack would also be convenient.